


S-U-C-C-U-B-I! I’ll cheer and then I’ll fuck you guys!

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demons, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Candy is a materialistic bitch who wants nothing more than to win. After several unanswered prayers to above, Candy prays to someone else to help her win her cheerleading competition.





	S-U-C-C-U-B-I! I’ll cheer and then I’ll fuck you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Say the title as an 8 beat, 135 bpm cheer with each syllable given half a beat for extra soulless school spirit!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/26/17

“You okay, Candy?” a cheerleader asked her squadmate. “You look a little nervous.”

“Yeah, I’m fine Jennifer. I just… I’m just sorta stressed out by this whole thing. I really want to do well!” Candy replied. “Did you see the size of the trophy they’re giving the winners!?”

“Aw, don’t worry, we’ll do great!” Jennifer cheered. “And besides, who cares about a trophy? As long as we do our best we’ll-”

“Yeah, yeah. But that trophy though!” Candy squealed. “I want it. I reaaaaally want it! Can you imagine coming back to school with that trophy? Imagine it: Candy, Jennifer, and others: super sexy cheerleading college stars!”

“Yeah, I guess that’s cool” replied Jennifer. “Just get a good sleep okay?”

“Sure.. you too.” Candy added before walking back to her motel room.

Candy was so horribly worried about tomorrow’s cheerleading competition. After all her effort, would she really have anything to show for it tomorrow? Would they like the way she looked? She tried to be cute balling her brunette hair into a ponytail, but there had to be tons of other girls doing that. Not to mention, her ass and tits were lackluster compared to the titty monsters from those southern schools.

She and the rest of her cheerleading squad were over 100 miles away from the comfort of their university and only had the comfort of their motel beds to calm them! She couldn’t sleep. The pressure was too much. Was she going to blow it for the team?

Perhaps bargaining with a higher power would help. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She got to her bedside, kneeled, cupped her hands together and started to pray.

“Dear God…” Candy begun “I know I probably ask for help from you a little too much, but I’ve tried to be as selfless as I can be with these requests. My requests have only been to better the life of my friends first, with me second. Beyond the prayer for a new curling iron for christmas, I’ve kept things simple and from my heart. Please, please help me with tomorrow’s cheerleading competition! I really, really want to win. Besides, you owe me after that lottery ticket didn’t win me the jackpot.”

Candy felt a little worried making this prayer. Not for the subject matter she was praying for, no, but for how effective her prayer would be. God had let her down a few times the last time she prayed, why should she think this time would be any different?

Perhaps it was time to explore alternative avenues for success.

“Dear Satan…” Candy began. “I pledge my soul to you if you can bring that shiny gold cheerleading trophy to me. I’m probably getting expelled for bad grades at this point anyway, so I don’t have much of a life ahead of me anyway. Sound good? Good.”

Candy pulled away from her prayer hoping she could fall back to sleep with some semblance of confidence for her performance tomorrow entrusting her performance to the dark lord. However, her attempt at sleep was obstructed yet again as she heard some sort of voice in her head. It started out quiet… then it transitioned to sounding almost musical. It was steadily growing loud and louder too… soon Candy had a complete mental grasp on the noise. Muffled muzak was playing inside of her head!

Suddenly, the music stopped, interrupted by a robotic sounding voice. “This call may be recorded for quality assurance” the voice rang.

A new voice soon took up the mantle, directly speaking into Candy’s head. “Hello, this is Jezebeth of the eternal hell fires of damnation, am I speaking to Candy?” a chipper voice coming from what sounded like over a phone line rang through Candy’s head.

“Um… yes?” Candy answered mentally.

“Hi Candy, I’m you customer support for the transaction you wanted to engage in. “You wanted to… let’s see here… sell your soul for victory at your cheerleading competition?” Jezebeth asked.

Wow, was this all just from making a single prayer? Hell’s communication department was a million times better than heaven’s!

“Yeah, I did.” Candy with a semi-nervous shake.

“Alright, that’s great! Now, I just need one final bit of confirmation for the whole transaction to be complete.” Jezebeth continued. “We’re going to have a contract made from the paper of a defaced cross spawn in front of you. We’ll provide a pen if you lack an open cut with which to sign in blood. If you sign the contract, then I can instill within you the demonic victory assurance pack and allow you to bend mortal reality to your whim. This should allow you to win your competition and bathe the surrounding areas in a banquet of hellfire and lust. Sound good?”

“Uh… I’m a little… hesitant…” Candy replied “I mean, is hell as bad as they say in you know… the bible?”

“Eh, it’s not that bad” the voice replied. “I was actually a girl in her late teens just like you before I sold my soul to revenge hatefuck the guy who fucked me drunk. Ended up plowing him in the ass with a demon cock and turning him into a snivelling sissy trap~ So yeah, most satisfying spark of revenge in your life, pretty much. The worst part really is working service jobs like this. You get some real stinkers who want their cake and to eat it too once they get demonic powers! Sex is wonderful though, you ever been banged by a big fat red demonic shemale cock?”

Candy’s cheeks went red at the thought of what a demon’s futa cock might be like. Jezebeth laughed at her reaction, which she could easily perceive with her demonic mind reading powers.

“So yeah, either sign the contract and win or desperately hold onto the idea you’ll get a heartwarming underdog win. That’ll shatter apart real quick once you realize you’re hopelessly outclassed tomorrow at the event. Your choice hun.”

Candy blinked and suddenly floating before her was an ancient looking piece of parchment with blood splatters and wrinkled edge detailing the full terms of selling her soul written in some barely recognizable form of old english. A normal ballpoint pen materialized as well. Candy figured with her GPA she didn’t have much of a future as is. Why not just give up and make the most classic mistake humanity’s ever made? She scribbled her horrible excuse for a cursive signature on the paper only for it to combust into nothingness before her eyes. The pen fell in her lap as a bonus for signing on.

“Fantastic! Now, we’ll need a small percentage of your soul as a down payment for the whole ordeal, around 50% is all. We’ll be filling that empty pit in your being with a fraction of the demonic energy you’ll eventually harness as a demon so you’ll be able to manipulate the competition to your pleasing. Get ready, this will sting a little…”

Candy jerked and twitched as she felt a dark lightning bolt of energy smash through her body. She felt a part of her very essence pulled out of her and snap away like a broken rubber band. Some intoxicating power she’d never felt before came crashing down on her soul to will the empty void.

A smile crept across her face as mischievous thoughts started to pool in her head. The seed of Candy’s corruption had been planted. Her first step into the deep pool of demonic power felt nothing short of delightful. Most of the fear in her heart was gone, steadily replacing with a desire to see where this all took her.

********

Readying herself the next morning for the final bus ride towards the stadium was a bit awkward for Candy. She quickly came to realize her body was no longer bound to contorting in way mortal flesh did. Once she was on the bus, she made an attempt to speak with her friend Jennifer in the seat behind her only to realize she was spinning her neck almost a full 180 degrees to converse. Candy was lucky no one seemed to notice.

At some point during the bus ride, Candy felt something odd happening with her vision. Whenever she blinked, she saw not the black of her eyes, but some strange mixture of sights and sounds. Soon she realized keeping her eyes closed was the only way to fully perceive what vision was coming to her. Candy rest her head against the window of the bus and tried to take in what was happening.

The strange sensations soon materialized into dream like imagery. She was staring at a woman. A woman that looked just like Jennifer, but with her face contorted into a love drunk mess of twitching and moaning. And… and Candy was pumping away at her, slapping her crotch against hers with… oh my god!

“Yeeeah Candy~! Yeeaaaaaaah~!” The Jennifer lookalike murmured. “Put a baby in me Candy. Fuck me with that huge cock and put an evil little hellspawn in my pussy, you nasty demon bitch…”

Then suddenly all of those mental images shattered and transitioned to a blurry static. With the bus bumping over a rock, she was back to full consciousness

“Sorry about that!” Jezebeth’s voice rang in, suddenly rematerializing and profusely apologizing in Candy’s mind. “Our demonic engineers were trying to put an impure desire to fuck your longtime friend in your mind, but they accidentally set it to be a dream instead of a daydream. You’ll have to pardon our mess. Dual perception like that must have been quite strange!”

“What the fuck?” Candy replied.

“Well, we’re not just dragging one soul to hell, you know? Impregnating someone, sparing them, and then releasing a half demon, half human child into the world is an excellent way to further corrupt humanity” Jezebeth commented. “Besides, have you looked at Jennifer lately?” added the demon, punctuating her sentence with a wolf whistle.

Candy turned back to look at Jennifer again, this time making sure that her body was properly moving like a normal human so she wasn’t immediately found out to be a satanic incubator. She stared at Jennifer in a way she hadn’t really looked at her before. Something about her was different. Her skin looked fairer, her silky black hair looked sexier, and her lips looked tantalizing! Just looking at Jennifer as she held open a pocket mirror and meticulously applied that pink lipstick… Oooh, it was getting Candy hard like nothing else!

Wait, what?

Candy’s eyes darted to her crotch only to discover her stretchy cheerleader panties were being distended in the front by a fat slab of cock meat. She had a cock! Not to mention the corresponding tent that came with an erection was enough to poke beneath her cheerleader outfit for all to see.

“U-uh, Jezebeth?” Candy asked in her head.

“Please, call me Jezzy” replied Jezebeth.

“Jezzy, why do I have a cock!? What’s going on with me!?” Candy whimpered.

“Oh, well, we need that of course! How else are you suppose to spread your demonic zygotes without a proper bitch ruining spunk fountain of a dick? Part of the contract, honey.”

“But I can’t perform with an erect cock in my panties!” pleaded Candy. “How am I supposed to do your bidding when everyone runs from me when they see I’m packing this… thing!?”

“Fair enough, I suppose.” Jezebeth responded. “Would you like to postpone your dick growth until a more suitable time? We’ll have to further your demonic transformation in some other fashion but-”

“Yes! Get rid of the cock now!” Candy demanded.

“Sure thing hun.” Jezzy snapped back. “Let me just talk to Benedict and get that fixed now…”

Moments later Candy was relieved to find her cock morph back into the form of the pedestrian pussy she’d always had attached to her. However, her relief was mostly short lived. Seconds after she tapped her restored crotch, she felt a strange something wiggling along her back. To compensate for her lessened corruption in one area, she’d sprouted a classic devil tail just above her buttcheeks, thin as could be and sporting the iconic spiked tip. She carefully coiled the new part of herself into her panties so she could keep up the facade of being normal as long as she could.

********

The group finally arrived at the stadium sometime later only to be graced by a nasty surprise. They were late! Worse yet, they were the first group to perform and would be on in a mere 10 minutes! No time for practice, no time for recital… no anything! The whole bus’s contents of sexy college ladies cascaded out of the clunker as fast as they could barreling towards the competition!

Registration, sign in, and a proper walk to the stadium’s field took up all of their precious time. Just about the moment the women made their way to the entrance of the field, they were called on by the boisterous loudspeakers.

“First up: heeeere come the Juke University Imps!” The announcer up in the press box yelled. The crowd went mild as the cascade of pretty cheerleaders dressed in blue ran onto the field for their opening number. Candy was running as fast as she could with pom-poms in tote as she hoped desperately her new tail wouldn’t slip out of her panties.

“Wow, nice crowd!” Jezebeth commented. “This’ll be a wonderful batch to leech life off of.”

“Yeah, sure” Candy responded to Jezebeth’s creepy assessment of random strangers. “So, Jezzy how am I supposed to win this with the whole demonic magic thing?”

“Oh, it’s all simple thanks to a technicality!” Jezzy replied. “The way the score for this competition operates, you start off at a 10 and your points are whittled down for every mistake you make. If we can incapacitate the judges and turn this place into a raunchy sex orgy before the next group starts, you’ll be the only scored group once the competition ends and go home as the best!”

“Does… does that count as winning?” asked Candy. “I was thinking my win would be more, ya know… legitimate?”

“Honey, you sold your soul to win a cheerleading competition. You threw away legitimacy a long time ago.” Jezzy retorted.

The first part of the act began with a one on one interaction to each cheerleader in the team. Candy tried her best to keep a smile and look natural as the cascading cheers worked its way down to her.

“Hi I’m Jennifer how are you? Watch our cheer and see us move!” Jennifer yelled to the crowd. That was it, it was Candy’s time!

“What a team, it’s just so dandy. Come and get a taste of Candy” Candy yelled before attempting to make her best sexy body poses.

Candy began her part of the cheerleading routine, but felt odd as she shot her hands back and forth in the air. It felt as if she was almost trudging her hands through water with every movement. As if she was doing more than just simply dancing out in front of a crowd…

“Jezzy here. Don’t be alarmed if you see a dark aura emanating from your limbs. We’re installing the power of biomancy in you so you can turn this place into a sinful fuckfest, the dark radiating energy is just a side effect. Your biomancy target and you are the only people who can see it.” Jezebeth yelled into Candy’s mind mid cheer.

On cue, Candy did in fact see a purple aura cascading out of her hands and feet. She noted that the judges instantly noticed this sudden change and seemed to be growing restless from the confusing sight of darkness around Candy. Soon even Candy’s vision seemed to go hazy with this purple aura, clouding her vision. Even her eyes were emanating the stuff now.

Candy was surprised to see with a single blink her vision had returned to its normal self. In fact, her vision seemed to be enhanced! All of a sudden she could look at people and get a direct reading of their thoughts, feelings, and desires. Candy had gained demonic vision, her beautiful blue eyes turning into putrid yellow snake eyes as that same purple energy continued to emanate from the corners of her visions.

As Candy moved her pom-poms around a little more, she sensed as if they were suddenly moving something else. A thrust downward of her left arm and she noticed the judges all suddenly looked very alarmed. She kept her arm by her side and noticed the longer she held it down, the bustier and bustier the judges got! The three were actively freaking out as their tits grew larger right before their very eyes! Candy raised her arm high into air and, in mere moments, their huge teats reverted back to their original size and then into flat featureless chests. This biomancy stuff was incredible!

By now, Candy’s teammates were wondering why she hadn’t stepped back to let the next girl in line cheer and why the judges seemingly weren’t paying attention anymore. The crowd composed of all the other cheerleading teams started to grow a little nervous as well.

A judge’s cry shattered the silence. “H-help! HELP! Something’s wrong!”

Candy stood there for a good while manipulating her hands to see what strange effects her movements would have on the women’s bodies. A spread of her fingers made their thighs smaller when clamped and massive when full extended. A dismissive waving of her hand made the woman’s skin tones vary from their normal peach, to hellish reds, to unnerving greens, and even an eery turquoise! Best yet, a twirl of her fingers caused the women’s crotches to morph into extravagant, massive, delicious cocks! The more and more she twirled, the faster the woman were reduced to pitiful whimpers as they struggled not to desperately masturbate their goddamn thigh length cocks as hurriedly as possible.

The crowd was in awe as the once normal judges before them were reduced to the status of a demonic plaything, morphing into obscene sexual parodies of their former selves. Panic started to emerge among the crowd as they finally started to comprehend what was happening. People hurriedly attempted to shuffle out of the stadium’s bleachers and away from whatever the fuck was happening here!

Candy grew concerned. Hold on, they couldn’t leave during her performance! She still had a whole routine to do! Plus, she needed people here to witness her victory. Leaving now could not be tolerated!

Candy clutched her pom-poms as tight as she could. A new source of demonic power crept through her veins and into her pom-poms the harder she clutched them. Soon the pom-poms combusted into bright purple flames and shot a response back to Candy that her power had somehow been greatly extended. She shook the flaming objects in her hands with a little rattle.

It suddenly dawned on her how she could keep all of these girls contained with her new power. Candy’s hands shot upwards. All the women in the stadium fell silent as the earth shook and the sound of crackling fire filled their ears.

A wall of purple flame began encapsulating the tiny stadium in a fiery dome. All the girls there be they in the tournament or unlucky spectators looked up to see skylight disappear as they were sealed inside a dome of hellish lavender flames…

Candy could feel such amazing power running through her veins as she watched the sky vanish. Such addictive dark force was coursing through her! She only wanted more! Luckily for her, more was certainly to come.

Candy’s flaming pom-poms were beginning to dissolve as pure evil scorched the clean plastic of the object. Bits and pieces started to fall back down onto Candy as their form gave out. Yet, the sensation of searing purple heat caused Candy’s skin no pain. There was no terrible burning heat or any semblance of a negative sensation. The ungodly fire felt like warm water washing over her in a hot shower after coming home weak, tired, and cold. It was delightful. Candy wanted to feel the tantalizing burn of hell all over her body! Her flame engulfed hands lowered to caress her body as if she were cleaning herself with a sponge, groping her frame and allowing it to descend into the lilac fire. In mere moments, Candy was completely non visible to any of the girls she’d trapped, drowning in a massive amethyst flame of damnation. They were all stunned to silence, nervously awaiting what would happen next.

Laughter soon could be heard from the wild flame. Moments later, the fire shattered in a bright light. A new figure stood where the flames once raged, ready to begin her fun.

Skin as pale and white as could be. Corrupted snake eyes that could stare into a mortal’s soul without resistance. Vantablack horns over 6 inches in length prodding out of her hair. Teeth sharper than a great white’s with a slippery forked tongue wiggling behind them. Mauve elbow length gloves from hardened chitin that could still somehow be flexed effortlessly. Knee high boots of the same color and consistency, her old flat foot replaced with a permanent high heel. Breasts large and tantalizing enough to silence any man. A flawless rump, the perfect size and firmness that begged for wayward hands to grope it. A cock as thick as an arm and well over a foot in length with dangling testicles squirming with seed! All wrapped in the charred remains of a cheerleading outfit, consisting of a pseudo-bra just barely succeeding in keeping her tits contained and burnt fabric melted onto the former waistband of her panties, improvising as a micro skirt.

Candy was a succubus. She was a demon committed to corrupting humanity ready to lavage her hostages in the wonders of earthly pleasure.

“So!” Candy began, her voice taking on a deeper, sultrier tone than before. “Everyone enjoy the show? Think I’ve blown the competition out of the water, right~?”

The surrounding women were too paralyzed by fear to respond.

Candy smiled. “Good, we’re all in agreeance! Now, let me continue with the rest of the act, what do you say~?”

Candy blew a kiss towards the audience. However, when she blew to shove the imaginary kiss towards the crowd, she exhaled not air, but a sparking blue haze of smoke barreling towards the girls. The woman naturally panicked as they saw the sapphire smoke plume linger their way and increase dramatically in volume. There was simply no time for escape. Soon the college age gaggle of women were choking on the insidious gas helplessly.

The crowd’s alarm quickly vanished as the blue mist surged through their being. Suddenly they all felt… wonderful! Powerful even. Energized… and horny beyond measure! Any semblance of their original sexuality was shattered as each girl in the bleachers searched for the nearest other human to wrap their body around. Lips darted to kiss whatever other lips they could find, be them oral, vaginal, or anal. A frenzied orgy that had every girl howling in the erotic experience of their lives rocked the stadium to shaking as every member unashamedly indulged in the pure sin of kinky recreational sex!

Even with such a show, that was far from the only effect of Candy’s haze. The girls were changing. They could hardly tell given how frantically they were shoving fingers and tongues wherever they could, but their hearts were being tainted by that seedy gust of evil. Each woman started to inherit fractions of the demonic transformation that had molded Candy into her current form. Some girls simply grew devil horns and mischievous tails. Others grew those tantalizing proportions of tits and ass Candy had gained. Huge breasted whores soon found themselves with their nipples worshiped by adoring mouths. Full backsided sluts had a woman choking beneath their cheeks lapping at their asshole for all they were worth. Doubtlessly though, the luckiest girls were the ones that inherited that same titanic pillar of fuck Candy sported between her legs. Any girl with a cock was the apple of every other girl’s desire, hordes of needy bitches fighting to fuck and suck that delicious cock to orgasm at whatever the cost. The corrupted judges in particular found themselves completely engrossed by half a dozen women, each desperately trying to please the judges for a taste of demon cock.

Candy looked back to her friends, her adoring squadmates, to see how they were taking the whole experience. Naturally, they were horrified. Poor things! How negligent of Candy to make all of those strangers so happy while ignoring the girls who held her back for so long. They deserved to see just how much Candy loved them all. They deserved to feel and savor the divine pleasure of Candy’s thick, hot love.

Candy lunged forward and grabbed Jennifer by her arm. Jennifer screamed, terrified of what this thing that use to be her friend would do to her. However, Jennifer’s ear bleeding screams were silenced as Candy planted her lips across her. Jennifer panicked and struggled, but she had no hope of overcoming Candy’s new untold demonic strength. She could simply endure what was happening and pray something would change.

Another colored miasma leaked from Candy’s throat, this time surging directly down into Jennifer’s system. It took the gas some time to travel, but after a few moments locked in a kiss with Candy, the black gas began to pour out of Jennifer’s ears and towards the other girls. Soon every lady was choking on the corrupting mist, and with it, every woman’s heart tainted. Their anxiety melted away. Excitement took hold. It suddenly dawned on them all that they sat before the fattest fucking cock they’d seen in their lives, no doubt stuffed to the brim with seed! They could feel lust eclipsing all other emotions as their bodies morphed. Their pupils contorted into hearts, their insides contorted to make the excruciating fit of fucking that gigacock possible, and their pretty pussy lips fattened up into giant pillows to cushion all the upcoming reckless fucking! They wanted nothing more than to feel that huge dick. They wanted to know what it felt like to have a monster slamming in and out of their useless human pussies. They wanted to fulfill their new purpose in life as cum dumps for evil. Each one craved having a devil child pumped into their wombs!

The kiss was finally broken by Candy withdrawing her lips. Jennifer instantly fell down upon being released and spread her legs as wide as she could. Her fingers darted to spread her lower lips and invite that corrupt cock inside to break her.

Candy happily reciprocated. The demon joined Jennifer on the floor and pressed her glans against the entrance to Jennifer’s mortal cunt. All the other girls gathered around in a schlicking circlejerk to watch the unbridaled fuckfest unfold, eagerly awaiting their turn to have a hellspawn pumped into them.

Candy’s lips locked with Jennifer’s. Jennifer’s legs locked around Candy. Breasts pressed against breasts. The two entwined into a shameless animalistic fucking session as they gave in to their lust. Jennifer couldn’t really take Candy shoving her massive dick all the way inside her. Not that Candy cared, of course. Jennifer was screaming into Candy’s throat as Candy’s dick made the room, stretching and abusing Jennifer’s poor insides with Candy’s titanic cock. Down to the hilt it sunk. Her urethra was nearly pressed against the entrance to her goddamn womb it was so deep! Though that horrid pain soon faded into an addictive bliss as the power of sin from that black smoke better took hold of Jennifer’s system. Soon she was moaning in delight as she was stuffed as deep as any cock would ever take her. She was gritting her teeth, eyes rolled back in her head, as Candy began pumping in and out of her with this huge insertion.

Jennifer’s insides were heaven for Candy. Tight virgin mortal pussy milking her unholy cock for demon spunk despite being hampered by such pain… how lovely~. Cocks were the best! Getting squeezed tight by a cheerleader cunt was an absolute delight. Despite her demonic stamina, they were both moaning on the verge of climax in mere minutes.

“Ooooh, Jenny, you’ve been such a lovely friend!” commented Candy, quickly losing her composure as orgasm mounted closer and closer. “I’m so happy we could take our relationship one step further~”

“Fuck me harder! Fuck up my pussyyy~!” yelled a Jennifer on the edge of losing her sanity from being used like a cocksleeve. “Pump a demon brat in me! Cum and make me birth hellspawn onto the earth! I don’t care about anything anymore, just let me feel your devil cum insiiiiide meeee~!”

With that desperate mewl for seed, Candy couldn’t control herself. She thrust her lips right back onto Jennifer’s and intensified her pace to a moaning, ball-slapping peak. Both were an uncontrollable mess of sweaty passionate fucking unlike mortal man had ever seen before.

Moments later, Jennifer could feel it. Gooey demonic semen tainting her body and shooting up her snatch towards her hungry womb! Her vaginal walls clamped around that hellfire cock, draining Candy dry of every drip of seed. Jennifer’s muffled moans could hardly parse out the corner of her lips with Candy’s face plastered against hers. This delectable earthly pleasure was the most intense delight Jennifer had ever felt. Her morals and values would have to take a back seat from now on. Her top priority was somehow finding another way to summon more demon cocks to impregnate her needy cunt!

Jennifer’s body fell limp as she savored the orgasmic high of a lifetime, Candy’s semen slowly leaking from her distended vaginal lips as the demoness pulled out. The crowd around the two girls erupted into a fit of shoving and begging as every single member of the cheerleading squad demanded to be impregnated as well. With her new demonic stamina, pleasing this crowd was hardly an issue for Candy. In no time at all, the next horny pep rally bitch was bouncing on her cock, desperately trying to squeeze another corrupt cumshot out of that cunt breaking dick.

Hours passed. The scheduled time for the cheerleading competition’s award ceremony soon neared, not that anyone had noticed in their manic rutting. The bleachers had been a never ending orgy for hours. Each cheerleading squad member had been creampied at least once with some extraordinarily horny girls sporting a distended stomach from 3 rides on demon dick. Only now was Candy starting to bore. Perfect timing too, as she was about to descend down to hell for good.

The sparkling golden trophy was all hers. Candy approached the judge’s table, ignoring one of the judges fucking a spectator into the ground. Her demonic hardened gloves gripped the trophy with as tender a touch as they could muster, raising the object into Candy’s grasp. Sure, it was a win by technicality, but her precious trophy was all hers.

No more than a few seconds after Candy had started to admire her trophy, the floor beneath her opened like a sinkhole into a pit of red and fire far, far beneath the surface. The elegant succubus dropped like a rock, clutching her trophy for dear life.

As the hole closed, it began to leach back whatever demonic influence had tainted the area for the sake of Candy’s fun, wiping the area clean. The corrupt judges returned to their normal selves, each of the spectators lost their minor corruptions, and the sky was once again an uninterrupted bright blue with sunlight. The only lingering effects were Candy’s squadmates, still stuffed to the brim with tainted seed.

********

Candy’s minute long fall into hell finally ended with her crashing against the hardened rocks at its base, taking the fall as well as a human would take falling onto their mattress thanks to her new demonic abilities. Before her stood what looked like the entrance to a sprawling office building.

A buxom succubus in a business suit, skin completely red, stepped out of the sliding doors to greet Candy. She extended an arm towards the girl to help hoist her up, then transitioned that into a handshake.

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you in person Candy.” An instantly recognizable voice welcomed the girl. “It’s Jezzy. Wonderful work up there! When the daughters you pumped into those slutty college girls’ wombs finally reach maturity, they’ll be a wonderful source of temptation to further sink humanity into its earthly desires.”

“Oh, thanks!” Candy jubilated back. “So uh… how’s this whole eternal damnation thing suppose to work again?”

“Ohohoho~ Don’t worry, I wasn’t lying earlier. It’s really not really that bad down here, just a sort of “survival of the fittest” sort of deal. The strongest can fuck whoever they want whenever they want down here.” Jezebeth replied.

Jezebeth’s handshake suddenly transitioned to another movement. With lightning speed, the gesture became a rear wrist lock that had the delectable veteran demon breathing down Candy’s neck. Candy was stunned to silence.

“And, seeing as you’re how you’re the newbie here. You’re the absolute weakest demon we have. That means you’re fair game for whatever I or anyone else wants to do to you.” purred Jezebeth before forcing Candy down onto the ground.

Candy could hear the snap of panties being pulled aside and the weight of what felt like Jezebeth’s arm pressing against her soft rear. A tilt of her head behind her made Candy realize that even her cunt breaking cock was nothing compared to the might of the underworld’s finest dicks.

“Now, it’s been ages since I last tasted the sweet release of cumming inside a newly fallen mortal’s ass.” Jezebeth cooed. “Squeal as nice as that Cheerleader bitch friend of yours while I ruin your ass, okay?”


End file.
